Diesel engines, some gasoline fueled engines and many hydrocarbon fueled power plants are operated at higher than stoichiometric air to fuel mass ratios for improved fuel economy. Such lean-burning engines and other power sources, however, produce a hot exhaust with a relatively high content of oxygen and nitrogen oxides (NOx). In the case of diesel engines, the temperature of the exhaust from a warmed up engine is typically in the range of 200 degrees to 400 degrees Celsius, and has a typical composition, by volume, of about 17% oxygen, 3% carbon dioxide, 0.1% carbon monoxide, 200 ppm hydrocarbons, 200 ppm NOx and the balance nitrogen and water. These NOx gases, typically comprising nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2), are difficult to reduce to nitrogen (N2) because of the high oxygen (O2) content in the hot exhaust stream.